New love
by kabilag
Summary: Summary: Growing up in a rich home has it’s negative side like been asked out by arrogant guys who depends on their parents money or been forced into marring someone u don’t even know just to keep your family’s company alive and to have a heir for the nex


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**Summary: Growing up in a rich home has it's negative side like been asked out by arrogant guys who depends on their parents money or been forced into marring someone u don't even know just to keep your family's company alive and to have a heir for the next generation.**

**Hello this is my first time writing a story please be nice to me and tell me what u think when u read it.**

**Chapter 1: The start of everything.**

**Kagome's pov.**

**She sat up abruptly when my alarm went off. Today was the last day of the summer holidays. Tomorrow school will be starting and she will have to go back to acting all preppy and rich when she hates that above everything.**

**Slowly she gathered myself and went into my bathroom.**

**Not that it was her fault that she had to act so in school it was because her family is one of the richest families in Japan "The Higurashi's" they owe many companies in the country and are world known.**

**The other richest company is the "Takahashi Company"**

**And the owner is Inu-Tashio Takahashi.**

**Her father's name is Robert Higurashi because her father is half American and her mother's name is Aki Higurashi.**

**She has a brother name Souta and a grandpa she never got to see her grandma though because she died before she was born of cancer.**

**While she was getting ready to leave for shopping with her friends she tried to reflect on her so called perfect life.**

**A life where u can't decide what you want isn't perfect in her opinion but to her family everything has to be perfect.**

**She then remembered that her mother told her there were going to be visitors that day so she better come home early from shopping and that she was to buy a nice dress for dinner and she was supposed to wear the color red.**

**She was a bit confused because she was never told to wear a certain color before and was a bit skeptic about it but shrugged it off thinking it was nothing.**

**Peeling the clothes off her body she went into the bath-tub where she had let water in since she came into the bathroom and lowered herself into it while relaxing against the head.**

**A sigh of content escaped her lips as she relaxed completely.**

**Thirty minutes later a fresh looking girl almost the age of seventeen exited the bathroom this girl was Kagome Higurashi.**

**She was looking fresh and happy thinking nothing was going to bring her down from it. She went into her closet just to see her best friend coming inside her room.**

**Saying a quick hello she dashed into her closet looking for a nice dress to wear to the mall.**

"**Kagome have u heard, a new shop will be opened today maybe if we are lucky we might get some good stuff from there u said u needed a new dress anyway" her best friend called out to her.**

**Her name is Sango Benedetto. Sango's father is half Italian and her mother is Japanese.**

**Coming from the closet Kagome wore a nice blue sun dress with strap hills and a Chanel bag hang on her shoulders.**

**Because Sango was not found of dresses she wore low riders jeans with a golden belt on it and a see through white top.**

**Snatching her cars keys of the nightstand she exited her room locking it behind her.**

**On her way downstairs her mother told her not to be late.**

"**Have u heard of the new club they will be opening I heard it is from one of the Takahashi's sons" Sango asked and told her at the same time.**

" **Yes Eri told me but I mean why will business mans son want to owe a bar maybe just to fulfill his sick needs by have plenty of women been thrown at him.**

**I mean I don't see what they see in him though I haven't seen any of his pictures before so who am I to judge" kagome said without breathing.**

**Arriving at the mall a lot more fighting about the Takahashi the two girls set about looking for the best red dress for dinner Kagome was not pleased with this Idea but she didn't want to upset her parents, she personally like green it brings out the color of her eyes.**

**Upon entering the Versace boutique she saw the most beautiful dress she has ever seen and thankfully just in the color she was looking for. **

**It is a long dress almost knee length, its cut low on the front but not as low as the back so it showed her back nearly reaching her butt.**

**She wasn't sure if her mother will approve but she thought it is perfect.**

"**Can I help u ma'am" a young woman called out to her.**

"**Yes I will take this dress and does u have shoes to match them" Kagome asked**

"**Yes we have one that will match perfectly, please come with me this way" the saleswoman replied leading her to a stock of variety of shoes while she was looking Sango had already pick put about 5 pairs of shoes.**

'**_That girl is really obsessed with shoes' kagome thought._**

**Just then she was snapped out of her thought's when the woman showed her a nice pair of black Strap shoes and the same thing in red because she didn't want to look like a bloody vampire she chose the black one instead but still bought the red one for different occasion.**

**Turning around she found Sango who was also finished and was caring about 6 bags of shoes and clothes.**

'**_Most of them I bet are low rider jeans' kagome thought._**

"**We still have till about two hours before we have to leave why don't we go eat something I'm starving" whined Kagome while leading her friend to the food court. Right outside the shop she bumped into a good looking guy with Sliver hair which was put into a low bun.**

**Before she could murmured an apology the guy was already out of sight letting a sigh escape her lips she felt tired all of the sudden.**

'_**I mean I get to see a good looking guy and he doesn't even notice me. Terrific' because she was in her thoughts she didn't see the Sliver hair turn his head back to look at her nor did she see the smirk that played on his lips or that piercing golden eyes of his.**_

**In the mall she went to get their food while Sango searched for a place to sit for them.**

**Not paying attention enough to her surrounding she bumped into the last person she wanted to see Kouga Ookami, the number one arrogant prick in the whole wide world with his friends aka bodyguards around him and some fan girls giggling at his way standing before her.**

"**Hello babe how is my woman doing today" Kouga asked**

"**One am not your girl two don't babe me three leave me alone. Do u get it in your tick head I don't like you and I never will so leave me alone." With that, she stomped past him to get her food she did not want to spend her last breath on him too. '_Just my luck all that is going to make things worse is Hougo then am going to die.' she thought _**

**After getting their meal, she searched the place for Sango who sat and a very far end. Because there was dinner, she did not order much for herself knowing her mother will be lecturing her about it. She just ordered a chicken salad and milkshake.**

"**Here u go" as she gave Sango her food**

"**So how was your lovers spat with Kouga" Sango asked as innocently as she could muster while trying not to laugh and choke at the same time**

"**Horrible, honestly the guy won't leave me alone always calling me his woman who the hell does he think he is. Bloody idiot with no brain I don't know which off the two is denser Hougo or Kouga, what do u think which one is dense" replied kagome**

"**lets see Kouga keeps saying you are his woman although u are not and Hougo keeps giving you gifts and keeps on asking u out although u always say no" kagome nodded her head when Sango asked her.**

"**Then I think both of them are dense" with that the two busted out laughing like crazy until their sides hurt. Finishing their food and talking about school stuff they fail to notice the school slut coming their way with her bunch of fake look alike.**

"**Look what we have here Higurashi with her lesbian friend, why you are also going lesbian on us too" looking back as if instructing her "friends" to laugh they all bust out laughing.**

"**Well at least I don't go about opening my legs for everything the can poke me there now do I Kikyo" kagome replied with her fake sweet voice keeping her cool demeanours.**

**With nothing for comeback, Kikyo left their table with her "friends".**

"**How I hate that bitch, I hope she rot in hell" Kagome huffed**

"**Don't worry just this year and we will be out of school and we will never see her again." Sango replied optimistically.**

"**I don't know if I can take it another year with him and her hanging there u know how much I loved him." Kagome replied already at the brim of tears.**

"**Did u hear yourself u said loved not love kagome that means u can get over him its not like he is the only guy on this planet for u huh." Sango**

"**That I know I know but what am not sure is if I will ever be able to feel that way with someone else." Kagome replied feeling all depressive than before.**

"**Kagome if there is anything that am sure of then is that you and him do not belong together. He never loved you of that am sure and I know u don't love him the way u say u do because that isn't love to me if u love someone as u say u can't then seem to forget that person within a snap of a finger. It doesn't work like that." Sango said irritably.**

"**Shit lets leave I don't have much time and I don't want mom biting my head of." Kagome shouted after looking at her watch.**

**Rushing out of the booth, they ran to Kagome's Benz E-class and speed off towards Kagome's house where Sango had left her car.**

**Once, at Kagome's house she got out of the car gave Sango a quick kiss on the cheek and left to get dressed. Rushing into her room, she went to her mirror wash her face and did a new makeup. Throwing her clothes away, she realised that she has about 45 minutes left which was not enough if she does not hurry.**

**She stood before the mirror looking at her reflection when her heard her mom call for her. "Kagome, hurry the guests are the" her mom called "I will be right there" she called back. **

**Descending the stairs, she was so into watching her step that she did not see the man standing at the bottom of the stairs along with her parents and three other people. "Kagome, hurry dear" her dad called out to her. **

**Rising her head, straight her breath caught in the air that she almost forgot to breathe. Grasping the rail of the stairs, she watched the man standing there before sprinting back on her heels to where she came from, her room.**

**Upon, entering the room she asked herself what was wrong. "What the fuck was that supposed to mean now they will think that u are crazy or something?" her conscience told her. "Not like I care I mean did u see him gosh he is like a god so handsome yet so beautiful" she gushed.**

"**Yeah, yeah daydreamers open the door someone is knocking and knock it out of your heard." Her conscience told her.**

**Rushing to the door, she opened it without asking who it was and opened to see the boy from downstairs. **

**Just as she was about to lock herself in he put his let not allowing her to lock herself and pushed her inside the room closing the door behind them. **

**Leaning against the he studied her. Moreover, to tell the truth he like the dress. Not only did the colour situated her, the dress fitted her in some way that he wanted nothing more than to push her on the bed and have his way with her but he knew there was no way rushing since she was going to be his wife soon.**

"**I'm Inuyasha. U" the boy asked her**

"**Kagome, sorry you may think am an idiot or something" kagome said trying not to stutter. **

"**Actually I think u look quite sexy so flushed and all" he advanced her while saying this with agleam of mischief in his eyes. **

**He was now standing directly in front of her, never in her life had she felt so intimidated by someone not even by her first boyfriend Marc. **

**She shivered when he talked because he was now standing behind her and before she could react, he rapped his arms around her from behind, pinning her back against his chest then whispered seductively in her ears before napping on her earlobe. **

**He then started to tress her finger's on her stomach through the fabric of her clothe "Red is my favourite colour did u know that. **

**I just turn on by it but on u is more than that is seductive. How old are u?" he asked still napping on her ears**

"**I will be seventeen in two months" was her short answer and whimpered when he stopped touching her.**

"**That young I would have guess otherwise with that dress on u. compared to my age u are a mere child." He said while shaking his head. "I will be seventeen am not a child, she shouted hating him for calling her a child. How old are u anyway I will say nineteen not more." She retorted while smiling. **

**Seeing the smirk come into his face was not a good thing. "I'm 24 years babe even if u were to be seventeen I will be seven good years older than u." he replied arrogantly. Meanwhile the parents downstairs had even forgotten that they had other children that need to know the reason why they are there.**

**They were having so much fun that they forgot completely. **

**Back to Kagome and Inuyasha:**

"**Not fair why can't u be just maybe 3years older than me but seven it's impossible," kagome said while pouting. **

**Unable to resist anymore Inuyasha crushed his lip against her own in a fiery battle that no one was ready to lose wrapping her arms around his neck Kagome sucked his lower lip fiercely making him smile.**

**Then the next thing he knew he was pushing her into a wall with her legs wrapped around his waist while grinding into him.**

**He tore himself from her neck making sure to leave a hickey there and stared into her glazed eyes before lowering one hand near her core. She cried out driving herself more and more into him wanting him to consume her. **

**That was when they heard someone knocking jumping apart within seconds. Kagome opened the door to see her mother standing, she told them to come downstairs for dinner, and that the Takahashi's will be staying since it is raining heavily. **

**The moment her mother said the name Takahashi she wiped her head so shape to look at the man standing beside and understood why all women wanted and hell even she wanted him and wouldn't give a damn even if it will be one day thing. **

**Telling her mother, they will be downstairs in a minute she shut the door and advanced him, by kissing him so fully that it surprised him. However, he recovered early and returned the kiss, knowing she had already fallen for his charms. Therefore, the rest should not be difficult then after having a heir for family he will leave not knowing that letting go will be much difficult as letting her.**

**So how was it? Please review and tell me how it is and ideas are welcome I do not know what to call Kagome's ex so please share with me thanks. I want a Japanese name for him but I cannot think of any.**


End file.
